


An Odd Coupling

by bliztoise



Series: Odd Couplings [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, NOT REALLY I JUST QUOTE SOME OF IT FOR COMEDIC EFFECT I PROMISE, Twilight AU, i've been SITTIN ON THIS ONE BOYS, vampire!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: “You're impossibly fast, and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color, and sometimes you speak like--like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight. ... How old are you?” You ask, moving closer to him.(NOW FIXED)





	An Odd Coupling

“You're impossibly fast, and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color, and sometimes you speak like--like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight. ... How old are you?” You ask, moving closer to him.

Hux doesn’t even look up at you from his papers. “(Y/N), you know how old I am.”

“How long have you been thirty-four?”

“(Y/N) I really don’t have time to play out that horrid book with you I’m very busy.”

“With what?” You retort, breaking character. “You’re a thousand year old vampire who lives in a fucking old-ass house in Maryland with _tons_ of family money.”

“First of all, it’s a castle, and second, if I don’t get these forms ready for Ren by tomorrow, he’ll come here and throw a tantrum again. I just replaced those drapes from the last time he was here,” Hux said, signing some papers and putting them to the side. His desk was, of course, immaculate, made of a strong mahogany with a blood red leather desk chair sitting behind it.

The more you thought about it, the more you saw he really kept up with a subtle vampire aesthetic. His house was technically a castle, but had the look of a regular, if upper class, house. His wardrobe was fashionable enough, though filled with black and really only winter or fall appropriate things. You’d asked him several times why he didn’t have any short sleeves or anything, and remarked about how hot he must get walking around in all those layers. He had just waved you off, saying it was fine because he really only traveled at night and he was home most of the time so what did it matter?

You huffed, moving to lean on the back of his desk chair. “You know, for someone who’s been alive as long as you have, you would think you’d learn to have a little bit of fun.”

“(Y/N), I’ve only been alive for about two hundred and fifty years or so, _please_ give me more time to adjust to my new lifestyle before I go and have ‘fun’.” Hux smirked as he said this, embellishing the last of his signatures on the stack of forms and putting them neatly on top of the pile.

“Yea, well, you’re gonna have to hurry it up, because I don’t have two hundred and fifty years to make fun of you,” You said, pouting as you started trailing your fingers up and down the spines of his bookshelf. There were mostly law books there, as Hux had been a lawyer way back in the day. Before, you know, he’d gotten bitten and basically had to go into hiding every fifty years or so. Now he was strictly a legal consultant. He did almost all of his work out his home, not wanting his face anywhere, lest someone make a connection and ruin what he’s built for himself over the years.

“I’d love to remedy that for you my dear.”

“I’ll think about it. I don’t think my parents would be too _thrilled_ their child just suddenly doesn’t age anymore though,” You retort, cracking open one of the books. “Say, since you were a lawyer way back when, does mean that you wore one of those white wigs? Y’know, the ones that cartoon judges wear.”

You heard Hux sigh and come up behind you. He grabbed the book from your hands and smoothly slid it back into place.

“Unfortunately, yes. It was pretty much required. If you didn’t, it was frowned upon and society shunned you until you died.”

“Holy shit really?”

Hux huffed in amusement. “No darling. I _did_ have to wear one, but it was strictly just the norm at the time.”

You barked out a laugh, imagining Hux’s fiery eyebrows popping out from underneath a powdered wig while basically interrogating someone on the stand. You’d seen his work now, of course, since he worked from home. He was always in a Skype call with someone or another. Most of the time it was Ren or his actual boss, Snoke. You knew he did the legal consulting all on his own, so you didn’t really know _what_ he did with them, but it must’ve been something big or vampire-related, because every time he was in a call with one of them he'd put in headphones so you couldn’t hear. Didn’t matter to you, really. His business was his own, who were you to question it? You were just glad he didn’t suck you dry and leave you for dead in a secret torture chamber or something.

“You probably looked _just_ like your dad’s Wikipedia page picture. His painting has like, these really bushy bright red eyebrows and-” You immediately realized what you had said and shut up. You could see Hux’s jaw tighten and you knew you’d fucked up.

“Fuck. I’m sorry Hux, I didn’t mean to bring him up, I know-”

“It’s fine. You didn’t mean anything by it, and it’s in the past. The old bastard has long been dead,” Hux cut you off.You turned around, meeting him face to face. You pecked his cheek in apology, giving him your best puppy dog eyes. He just lightly smiled at you, giving your arm a reassuring rub. He knew it was an honest mistake, and besides, it wasn’t your fault he had had a poor relationship with his father.

“Hey, do you wanna get out of here? Get something to eat? The fresh air will do us good. And I _really_ want a cheesy bean and rice burrito from Taco Bell.”

“First, no I wouldn’t mind some food, and second, we are going somewhere more proper. I’m not letting you eat _garbage_ in my presence,” Hux said, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.

As soon as you were both in the doorway you stopped. “About three things I was absolutely positive: first, Hux was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him--and I didn't know how dominant that part might be--that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him,” You said dramatically, laying a hand over your forehead and resting it against his arm. Hux just pushed past you, shooting you a glare.

“Come along (Y/N), you’ve been inside too long; you’re getting too punchy for my liking.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok so some points  
> 1\. i was originally gonna make hux like 950 years old but i did the math and that would have meant he'd've been born in the year 1,000 n something, so, naturally, i had to cut it down QUITE A BIT.  
> 2\. okay so hux was BITTEN in 1764. i'm going based on a year zero kinda thing because other wise he'd be even older and goddammit i've done enough math for this fic ok  
> 3\. i'm taking requests for vampire hux!!! or really any OTHER vampire star wars character you wanna see!!! just give me a character and a prompt n BAM!!! i can do it!!! but it STRICTLY has to be reader insert okay?  
> 4\. okay so like when i mention hux's house i like, googled castles in america nad i saw the mount savage castle in maryland and i thought that was PERFECT for hux so!! if you want a visual abt that, there you go  
> 5\. KUDOS AS ALWAYS TO THEJEDISLAYER FOR LISTENING TO MY DUMB IDEAS AND LAUGHING WITH ME  
> anyways thank you so much for reading!!!!!


End file.
